Tian
Tian is a Makuta currently residing on Bara Magna. History Tian once specialized in Rahi creation. when the Brotherhood of Makuta switched sides, Tian once encountered the Toa of Psionics named Ihly, but was defeated by her powerful abilities. Teridax later ordered the invasion of Karda Nui, and ordered Tian to go to Karda Nui to help Antroz and his team, and he accepted. During his time in Karda nui, Tian corrupted an Av-matoran, Kirik, into a Shadow Matoran. when Mutran ordered the makuta to retreat down to the swamp, Tian and Kirik went there. While Tian was in the Swamp of Secrets, he fought the Toa Ignika, but it created a being made of stone, and it flung Tian from sight. Later, Krika informed Tian about the Energy Storms. He grabbed Kirik and they escaped Karda Nui, leaving thier fellow Makuta to die. ( Being )|Xidok] told Tian that he was going to the Southern Continent to kill the Toa Backa. Tian told Xidok that he wanted to come with him, and Xidok accepted. Later, Teridax tried to kill the remaining Makuta, but Xidok somehow saved them. Later, Xidok introduced Tian to the Shadow-bite. They then impersonated the Turaga and Matoran of a village. Tian later returned to the Makuta's base, but later left after Xidok's dissapearance and presumed death. Shortly after this, Tian recieved a telepathic message from Xidok, who was actually alive and on a another world called Bara Magna. He informed Tian that he needed to get to Destral's dungeons in order to access a chamber with an alternate Olmak inside it. Upon arriving on Destral, Tian was attacked by Takanuva, but cloaked himself withis illusion powers. Takanuva looked around for Tian across the island, but could not find him. He then arrived in the chamber, and upon putting on the Olmak, Tian used it to travel to Bara Magna. However, what Tian did not know that he had been followed from the base and through teh portal by the Shadow Matoran Foros. Once arriving in Bara Magna, Tian was informed of Xidok's base location, and flew there undetected. Uponarrivng, Tian reunited with his master, who was now known as 'Time Lord' on Bara Magna, and Tian began referring to his master as such. Xidok then revealed the presence of Foros, much to Tian's suprise. Foros insisted he had been given orders from Madrax to follow Tian, but upon entering the Matoran's mind, Time Lord learned that he was in fact lying, and had actually been following Tian out of curiousity. Time lord then manipulated the Matoran's mind, making the Matoran think that Bara Magna was a hellish land filled with monsters that were as frightening as Tren Krom. Foros was driven mad by the mind-trick, and believed taht he was actually inside the false reality. Tian was amazed at Time Lord's severely improved powers. The powerful being then told Tian to shapeshift into a more powerful form that he would use for combat on the new world. Tian shapeshifted as the Great being named Zetrus. Tian's master then informed him that if he dared to rebel, he would be punished in a way far more terrible than what he did to Foros. Tian was then assigned a mission where he had to retrieve a valueble artifact known as the Energy Crystal, which had to be used in order for Time Lord to create more soldiers for his army. Tian is currently looking for the stone. Abilities & Traits As a Makuta, Tian posseses many abilities, such as shape-shifting abilities and the other basic Makuta abilities. He is a fierce and loyal makuta, but only takes orders from a being with superior power, such as Teridax and Xidok/Time Lord. He has shapeshifted into a more powerul form of Zetrus, a Great Being, which has given him fangs, wings, and increased size. Mask & Tools Tian wears a Mask of Vulture, which allows him to drain energy from recently deceased beings in the area. He wielded a pair of claws and a Tridax Pod in his Karda Nui form, but abandoned his Tridax Pod and shapeshifted his claws into underarm blades in his Zetrus form. Appearances Fight to The Finish Category: Makuta Category: Toa Kodix Category: Confederacy of Darkness